PANiC! WiTH THE MERC
by TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Wade a fait une bourde. Sa punition ? La réparer au plus vite. Il doit maintenant s'occuper d'un enfant ... Comment un mercenaire psychopathe adepte du coupage de têtes va-t'il s'en sortir ? [OS]
1. Chapter 1

**Les événements de cet épisode se passe juste un peu après Civil War.**  
 **Tony possède encore sa tour (endommagée, ok)**  
 **J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce petit OS car, ce sera ... Très mignon !**  
 **(j'espère que ce sera le cas)  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Thnks fr th Mmrs**

Peter Parker sorti de son bus sous les coups de dix huit heures trente et rejoignit son bâtiment en trottinant joyeusement. Il avait passé une bonne journée et pour dire, il avait obtenu un A+ à son contrôle, sauvé un chat coincé dans un arbre pour une grand-mère, évité qu'un enfant ne se fasse renverser ... Une petite routine de super héros ! Il en fallait peu pour égayer la journée du jeune adolescent. Il aimait rendre service et certaines personnes le lui rendaient bien !

\- Coucou, Maye ! Salua le brunet en entrant dans l'appartement.  
\- Peter, tu vas bien ? Sa tante se rapprocha pour embrasser sa joue puis elle recula avec un petit retroussement de nez. Toi, mon garçon, tu passes sous la douche avant de dîner.  
\- H-Hein ? Non, attends, j'ai super faim ! J'ai pas arrêté de toute la journée ! J'ai rien avalé, sauf ... Sauf un petit sandwich de rien du tout ...  
\- Peter, je ne mangerais pas à coté d'une petite boule puante.  
\- Maye ! Rouspéta le plus jeune, espérant qu'elle cède mais elle était plus têtue que lui, à croire que c'était de famille ...  
\- Jeune homme, commença-t'elle. Salle. De. Bain.  
\- Okaaaaay ... Soupira alors le jeune homme avant de se lever avec une moue et se traîner mollement jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Qu'avait-il espérer au juste ? Gagner contre Maye était juste mission _impossible,_ cette femme aurait toujours le dernier mot avec lui. Peter fit en sorte de prendre une douche rapide car son ventre criait famine depuis midi et quand il était entré dans l'appartement, l'odeur du repas avait été l'odeur la plus enivrante qu'il eut l'occasion de sentir, à tel point qu'il en avait salivé.

Lorsqu'il sorti de la salle de bain, le garçon n'était vêtu que d'une serviette autour de la taille et ses cheveux encore trempés qui dégoulinaient partout sur le sol. Il rejoint sa chambre et se changea, enfilant un caleçon propre, un pantalon Hello Kitty et une T-shirt blanc qui faisait trois fois sa taille. En sortant de sa chambre, le gamin faillit glisser de nouveau sur les flaques d'eau qu'il avait laissé sur le carrelage mais ne pensa même pas une seconde à nettoyer son petit carnage, ça séchera, pensa-t'il ...

\- Tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ? Demanda la brunette en regardant son neveu s'asseoir en face d'elle.  
\- M'oui ! J'ai eu un ... Un A+ à mon contrôle ... Demain je ferais pareil, je pense, répondit le gamin entre chaque bouchées de son repas.  
\- C'est très bien chéri, ah, ah, se mit à rire cette dernière avant de souffler avec un petit sourire. Mais demain c'est samedi.  
\- Mh ? Peter aspira sa spaghetti rapidement en regardant sa tante avant de se mettre à rire avec elle. Mince ... J'avais pas fait gaffe. Je pensais qu'on était jeudi !  
\- Allô Peter, ici la terre !  
\- Ça va, ça va ... Te moques pas, taquina le garçon en lui donnant une légère tape sur la main qu'elle lui rendit tout aussi affectueusement.

Le brunet se leva ensuite en prenant ses couverts et ceux de sa tante qu'il plongea dans l'évier puis il retourna prés d'elle afin de l'aider à finir de débarrasser. Puis lorsqu'il eut finit cette petite tâche, il embrassa sa joue avant de filer dans la direction de sa chambre. Il glissa une seconde fois sur les flaques d'eau, jura dans sa barbe pour ne pas attirer l'attention de sa tante avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

En grimpant dans son lit, Peter se faufila sous les draps puis sorti son téléphone-portable. Le garçon regarda l'heure puis déposa son mobile sur son torse, fixant le plafond. Il hésitait. Il avait le choix entre, rester dans le confort de ses draps propres ou ... Enfiler son costume et allait secourir quelques passants.

Il soupira et se tourna sur son flanc, collant un peu plus la couette contre lui tout en recouvrant un peu son visage. Non ... Ce soir, il dormirait.

[...]

\- Bye, Maye ! Je reviens plus tard !

Peter déposa un baiser rapide sur le haut du crâne de sa tante et fila aussi vite qu'il put dans le hall de son bâtiment afin d'éviter que sa tante n'ait l'envie de protester quoi que ce soit car elle n'était jamais sereine à l'idée de laisser un gamin de quinze ans seul, dans les rues New-yorkaise.

Avec un peu d'argent de poche, le garçon pouvait manger un petit en-cas à l'extérieur. Il avait prévu de passer son après-midi dehors sous son identité de Héros. Bien qu'il ne soit pas très connu pour l'instant, il savait exactement par où commencer. Les murs avaient des oreilles, il fallait seulement savoir à quelle genre de personnes s'adresser. Comme ... Les personnes âgées, les commerçants. Ils parlaient beaucoup entres-eux. Si il voulait impressionner Tony Stark et les autres Avengers, il devait montrer qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance.

Son sac placé sur son dos, Peter tenait les bras de son sac en trottinant vers la ruelle la plus proche. Il était tellement motivé à montrer qu'il était capable de marcher parmi les plus grands. Il était jeune, encore naïf et avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Mais Peter s'en sentait capable. Tony ne lui aurait pas laissé son costume si il n'avait pas placé une once de confiance, d'espoir en lui.

Il se dépêcha d'enfiler son costume et remit son sac dans son dos avant de fléchir les jambes. Il bondit comme un ressort, sautant quatre fois sa taille et lorsqu'il atteignit le sommet du bâtiment, il s'accrocha au bord et se hissa doucement sur le toit. Avant de partir en mission, il s'échauffa un peu puis il se posta sur le rebord du toit en y observant le fourmillement de vie plus bas. Peter inspira profondément. Peut-importe l'endroit, le moment, Peter aimait cette adrénaline dans ses veines avant de sauter.

Lorsque le garçon ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il était dans le vide et se balançait de buildings en buildings. Cette sensation de liberté, cette sensation de pouvoir tout contrôler ... Le gamin se mit à hurler d'euphorie tout en ramenant ses jambes en avant, transcendant les airs à la manière d'un gymnaste professionnel.

D'un mouvement sec du poignet, le jeune héros vira sur la gauche et se déposa au sol souplement à la manière d'un félin. Bon, il avait faillit tomber car la réception laissait à désirer mais ... Il aurait du temps pour s'entraîner.

Le jeune homme tout en spandex rejoignit en trois grandes enjambées un couple de touriste qui lui avait fait signe.

\- H-Hey ! Bonjour !  
\- Bonjour ! Nous cherchons cette rue, vous savez où elle se trouve ?

Peter hocha doucement la tête en prenant le papier du touriste et lui indiqua le chemin le plus court. Ils auraient-put prendre un taxi, pensa le plus jeune. Mais le coup d'un taxi, c'était cher et puis ... Si ils voulaient vraiment marcher, il ne les empêcherait pas. Le plus drôle fut la question de l'homme. "Etes-vous une sorte de mascotte ?" C'était amusant, Peter n'avait pas put se retenir de rire.

\- Non, non ... J'aime bien dire que je suis votre gentil voisin Spider-man !  
\- Spider-man ?  
\- Oui ! Un sorte de ... De nouveau super héros ! J'essaie de me faire connaitre un peu, mais je voudrais surtout rendre service ! J'adore .. J'adore voir le visage des personnes que j'aide s'illuminer comme Los Angeles en pleine nuit ! Je n'y suis jamais allé ... Mais j'imagine que ce soit beau ?  
\- Nous y étions il y a quelque jours, c'est un autre monde la nuit ! Hey ! En tout cas, joli costume !

Peter se dandina d'une jambe sur l'autre avec un petit sourire caché sous son masque puis comme il avait remplit cette petite mission, il s'approcha un peu plus d'eux et inclina légèrement la tête sur le coté.

\- Vous trouverez votre chemin ?  
\- Oui ! Oui, répondit la femme aux boucles rousses. Merci encore !  
\- J'vous en prie, passez un bon séjours ici, au-revoir !

En fin de journée, le jeune héros s'assit sur un balcon d'un bâtiment random avec en main un paquet en papier qui contenait son repas. En prenant une boucher, il sorti de son sac son mobile et tapa un nom. Il attendit que la personne qu'il tentait de contacter réponde, mais comme il l'avait deviné, il ne répondit pas alors il laissa un message.

\- Allô, Happy ! Voilà, je ... Je fais mon rapport de la journée et, j'ai bien travaillé ! J'ai indiqué le chemin à des touristes, j'ai aidé un marchand et puis j'ai évité un drame ! Un chien allait traverser et causer un accident de circulation, mais je l'ai rattrapé à temps ! Je sais que j'aurais pas dut l'attraper en plein vole parce que il aurait put tomber de mes bras, ou me mordre mais le chien est bien resté correctement dans mes bras alors je pense que ça ira ? Ah ! Puis, j'ai ... J'ai encore quelques trucs à travailler comme, mon atterrissage mais je sens que ça vient ! Enfin ... Voilà ... J'espère ... J'espère que vous allez me rappeler ? Ou au moins me donner des nouvelles ?

Le garçon décolla le téléphone de son oreille et regarda l'écran qui continuait d'afficher le nombre de minutes de son appel. Si seulement ils pouvaient le rappeler ... Avec un soupir, il bloqua son mobile et le rangea dans son sac.

Il aurait put simplement rentrer chez lui mais ... Une lueur étrange s'éleva d'une ruelle. Sa conscience lui criait de déguerpir, mais son corps, lui, était déjà partit dans le direction de la lumière bleuâtre. Ses jambes le portèrent dans une voie sans issue mais la lumière y était plus vive. Peter tendit l'oreille. Il ne réussit à capter qu'une infime parcelle de conversation, le bruit de ... Peut-importe ce qu'était ce truc bleu couvrait les voix par moment. Le garçon pouvait distinguer deux voix, deux hommes. L'un avait une voix plus agressive que l'autre. Peter était tenté de s'avancer un peu mais son instinct le retenait en arrière, caché derrière une grosse benne. Il parvint quand même à attraper quelques brides, mais la conversation était trop complexe pour lui. Sans queue ni tête. Juste un homme qui en menaçait un autre alors que l'autre riait en balançant quelques punchline douteuse.

\- Si tu t'avances encore, je t'explose avec ce rayon !  
\- Oh ! Ooooh ! Doucement avec ton engin ! J'doute vraiment d'la qualité d'ton pistolet laser d'chez Toys'R'Us.  
\- Tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule ?! Casses toi d'ici ! J'ai un truc à faire ! Et c'est pas un clown zappé de rouge qui va m'en empêcher !  
\- Tu me fend le cœur ... Tu sais pourquoi je porte du rouge ?

Peter n'a pas eut le temps d'entendre la suite lorsque le coup de feu parti. Il sorti de sa cachette et juste à ce moment précis, il aperçut un homme qui se tenait le ventre en titubant en arrière et un autre tout vêtu de rouge qui tenait un gun dans sa main gauche et le laser de l'autre.

\- HEY !

 _Hey_ ? Peter avait presque claqué sa main sur sa bouche, maudissant ce mot sorti spontanément de sa bouche car lorsque l'homme en rouge se tourna vers lui en sursautant, son doigt glissa sur la gâchette du laser et tira sur Peter.

\- Oh non ... Oh non, oh non, oh non ! L'homme en rouge se précipita avec agitation sur le tas d'habit sur le sol. J'ai tué Spider-man ! Hurla-t'il. Désintégré ! Si jeune ! Si mignon ! Si- Les yeux de la personne s'écarquillèrent lorsque les cris d'un bébé retentirent dans toute la ruelle, assez perçant pour énerver une personne normalement constitué. What the ...

L'homme en rouge se pencha et doucement, il écarta la pile de costume au sol. Il fit un bond en arrière avec un cri de surprise bloqué dans la gorge. Une petite masse bougeait dans le costume trop grand pour elle et braillait comme un nouveau né qui venait de prendre son tout premier souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce que ... J'ai fait ... ?

Le bébé au sol ne s'arrêta pas d'user de ses cordes vocales alors que l'homme en rouge se penchait de nouveau sur l'enfant qu'il prit dans ses bras. Nu comme un verre, le marmot cessa enfin de pleurer lorsqu'il se retrouva face au visage masqué de l'homme, comme rassuré.

\- Nom d'une biquette paraplégique, j'ai transformé Spider-man en bébé. Le gamin le regarda avec ses grands yeux marrons puis il frissonna brusquement, alertant l'homme en rouge. Oh ... Pardon ... C'vrai que tu dois pas avoir très chaud comme ça. J'pas de couverture, mais comme tu es tout petit, je pense que ... Ça fera l'affaire.

D'une main, il retint l'enfant dans ses bras alors que de l'autre, il récupéra le costume de Peter et s'en servit de couverture pour le bébé.

\- Ecoute ... J'peux pas me permettre de garder un marmot, okay ? Alors, j'sais que tu as des contactes dans les Avengers, plus précisément la boite de conserve qui a fait ton costume alors mon p'tit gars, je vais t'emmener à Tony et lui, saura quoi faire avec ta ... Condition.

[...]

\- Tu as ... QUOI ?!  
\- Hey ! J'ai vraiment pas fait exprès, Tony ! Je le jure ! Il est apparu comme ça devant moi et j'ai eu peur ! Mon doigt à glisser, même avec mes gants antidérapants !  
\- C'est pas possible ... Dit-il avec exaspération en pinçant l'arrête de son nez. C'est pas possible, Wade !

Peter se remit à pleurer à plein poumons devant les deux adultes qui se disputaient. Tony faisait en sorte de bercer comme il pouvait l'enfant mais sa colère contre le mercenaire le rendait quelque peu, fébrile.

\- Je vais faire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à sa tante ? Y a-t'il au moins un moyen de lui rendre sa taille normale ?!  
\- Je sais pas ! Et cris pas ! Tu fais pleurer l'gosse !  
\- Moi ?! Je le fais pleurer ?! Wade Wilson, je te jure que si je n'avais pas Peter dans les bras je serais déjà entrain de t'écorcher vif ! Et toi, la machine à morve, fit-il à l'intention du gamin. Arrêtes de pleurer, t'arranges pas les choses !  
\- C'est toi le génie, trouve quelque chose ! Joue le façon Docteur House, ou je sais pas !  
\- Non, non, imbécile ! Faudrait demander _ça_ à Bruce. Mais je ne sais pas où il est, je vais devoir demander à Natasha de le retrouver. Je m'occuperais d'étudier l'arme et lui, Peter.

Tony s'avança vers Wade et remit le gamin dans les bras du mercenaire qui écarquilla les yeux.

\- Attends, pourquoi tu me le donnes ?  
\- Parce que c'est ta bêtise, ta responsabilité. Je vais être occupé.  
\- Quoi ? Tu crois que je peux la jouer _Baby-sittor_ ?  
\- Wade, tu n'as pas le choix. _JE_ , ne te laisse pas le choix. Occupes toi de Peter pendant que nous, les grands, on cherche une solution. Et puis, Wade.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il a arrêté de pleurer.

En effet, lorsque Deadpool baissa le regard, le marmot dans ses bras semblait plus calme.

[...]

S'occuper d'une bébé n'était pas chose aisée pour un mercenaire. C'était peut-être même dangereux pour Peter d'être mit entres les mains de Deadpool. Tony était un inconscient. Mais Wade Wilson n'était pas sans cœur, bien qu'on lui ait arraché maintes et maintes fois cet organe. Alors il s'occuperait de lui comme convenu. De plus, ce bébé était Spider-man et ... C'était de sa faute, il fallait bien se l'avouer. Il avait appuyé sur la gâchette, même si ça avait été un accident.

\- J'vous jure, ils les prennent de plus en plus jeunes les acteurs. Tom Holland ? Très mignon, non?

Le bébé dormait sur le canapé, enroulé dans une couverture moelleuse. Wade n'avait rien pour s'occuper d'un enfant. Il était assis à coté de lui, fixant les petites boucles du nourrisson. Il devait être dans les vingt heures à présent. Que devait-il faire ? Le laisser dormir ? Le réveiller et lui donner la becter ? Au fait, ça mangeaient du solide ces bestioles ? Il ne savait même pas si il avait des dents. Et il fallait qu'il le change quand ? Portait-il une couche au moins ?

\- Oh non ...

En parlant du loup. Peter se mit à remuer dans son petit lit de fortune, ses petits poings serrés et sa petite mine renfrognée n'indiquaient rien de bons. ET ce fut le cas car ... Il se mit une nouvelle fois à pleurer. Wade se redressa brusquement, et le prit dans ses bras, collant le visage du bébé contre le creux de son épaule alors qu'il tapotait doucement son dos en le berçant.

\- Tu veux plus dormir ? T'as quoi ? Ça existe les traducteurs de bébés ? Pleurs pas ! Pleurs pas !

Le plus vieux commença tout doucement à entamer une berceuse mais les braillements devinrent plus sonores. Ce n'était pas le bon procédé. Wade entendit la réel raison des pleurs de ce dernier. Son ventre. Bon sang, il avait faim.

\- Je sais. La voisine va m'aider ! Elle a un gamin de trois brioches, on va pouvoir s'en sortir Peter !

Le mercenaire déposa Peter sur le canapé, inconscient que ce dernier puisse rouler et tomber sur le sol mais Wade n'avait pas calculé ce petit détail lorsqu'il était allé chercher un sweat noir et un pantalon de jogging large qu'il enfila à la va vite avant de récupérer le gamin et monter au deuxième étages. Il frappa trois fois assez fort et la voisine ouvrit la porte mais aussitôt qu'elle aperçut le visage de Wade, elle fut tenté de fermer la porte mais le bébé dans ses bras l'a fit réfléchir à deux fois.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ... ? Demanda-t'elle entre le petit espace de la porte.  
\- J'ai, un léger problème, répondit le mercenaire en désignant la chose dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas comment m'occuper d'un bébé et je dois garder celui d'un ami. J'ai ... Accepté par politesse et parce que je lui en devait une mais franchement ...  
\- D'accord ... Et en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?  
\- Juste me dire les bases ! Comment faire un biberon, changer une couche, le laver, des trucs comme ça, quoi !  
\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à votre ami ?  
\- C'est ... C'est arrivé très rapidement, à l'improviste !

La jeune femme semblait suspicieuse mais ses traits s'adoucirent et elle ouvrit enfin la porte en grand.

\- Entrez donc Mr. Wilson, je vais vous aider. Je peux vous donner un ou deux pyjamas de mon fils qui ne lui vont plus pour vous dépanner si ça vous dis ?  
\- Ha ! Avec plaisir, c'est très gentil !

[...]

Ce n'était finalement pas si sorcier que ça de s'occuper d'un bébé. Il fallait juste être attentif. Wade l'était, l'espace de quelques minutes. Il souhaitait que ce petit marmot plein de bave s'endorme pour qu'il puisse enfin souffler et jouer aux jeux vidéos. Il ne s'était jamais occupé de sa propre fille, Ellie. Et, à dire vrai ... Il trouvait que s'occuper du bébé Peter était une expérience pas aussi désagréable que ce qu'il aurait crut.

Dans ses bras, la petite forme qu'était Parker ne bougeait plus et respirait profondément. Quelle joie, il s'était enfin endormit. Wade se rendit alors dans sa chambre et déposa doucement le nourrisson sur le lit, prenant soin de bien le laisser à plat et le couvrir pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Il déposa également en bas du lit un tas de coussins. On ne sait jamais si le bébé venait à rouler au bord du lit ... Il quitta enfin la chambre en laissant la porte entre-ouverte après avoir vérifié que tout était nickel.

\- Si j'avais sut qu'un bébé demandait autant d'énergie ... Râla le mercenaire en se vautrant enfin devant sa télé.

[...]

\- Baiser ma mère ? Mais attends, t'as quel âge pour parler comme ça ? Avec ta voix, j'crois que t'as même pas un poile sur la nouille.  
\- _Assez pour faire crier ta pute de mère, bolos_ !  
\- Wow, super gangster mec, mais en attendant, je gagne vingt-huit à zéro et depuis une heure tu hurles dans mes oreilles, j'ai perdu vingt-cinq pour cent d'audition, j'sais pas si tu imagines ce que c'est. Et, t'en as pas marre de perdre ? Moi si j'avais été humilié comme ça, je serais déjà entrain de me tailler les veines et me demander quelle est la raison de mon existence si je peux même pas gagner au moins une manche contre un inconnu sur Black Ops.  
\- _TAIS-TOI et JOUES, bolos_ !  
\- Traites moi encore de bolos et je te jure que tu vas pleurer du sang, le menaça le mercenaire avec un grand sourire.  
\- _B-O-L-O-S, bolos, boloooos, booooolos_ !

Le gamin se mit à crier dans le micro comme un super noob, un Jean-kevin que Deadpool allait exterminer. Il l'avait demandé si poliment ! Après une gorgé de bière et une poignée de chips, Wade revint au jeu et se mit dans une concentration olympienne. Ce gamin était nulle, c'était trop facile. Alors il n'allait pas la jouer fairplay, non, il allait le troller et le faire rager jusqu'à ce que sa mère n'en puisse plus de ses cris strident et le punisse de jeux vidéos.

\- Attention, je te voiiiis ... Murmura Wade dans le micro presque en jubilant avant d'entendre la réponse presque immédiate de l'autre.  
\- QUOI ? NON ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! HACKEUR ! BORDEL DE-

Wade se mit à rire, il entendait très distinctement le gamin détruire toute sa chambre par excès de rage. Il hurlait on ne sait quoi de colère à tel point que le mercenaire crut qu'il parlait Thaïlandais.

LordNightGeek68 has disconnect.

Wade se mit à rire plus fort. Mon dieu, qu'il en fallait très peu pour énerver de mauvais geeks. Deadpool se dit que c'était peut-être l'heure d'aller se coucher à présent. Il en avait marre de rétamer des personnes. Trop facile, trop ennuyeux ... Il laissa tout en plan sur la table, de toute façon, il était seul.

Doucement, il entra dans la chambre et comme il n'entendit pas Peter bouger ou quoi que ce soit, il se glissa à coté de lui et s'allongea face au bébé endormit. Peter avait de petites joues boursouflées que toutes les femmes auraient envies de pincer. Un petit nez tout mignon avec des bouclettes brunes.

Wade espérait qu'il n'écrase pas Peter en se tournant dans son lit pendant son sommeil.

[...]

-Q-Quoi ... ? Ronchonna le mercenaire qui n'était pas habitué à se réveiller avec les cris d'un nourrisson. Quatre heure du matin ... Sérieusement ?

Un bref coup d'œil à son réveil posé sur la table de chevet et Wade se balança hors du lit. La voisine l'avait prévenu qu'il se réveillerait parce qu'il aurait faim ... Le mercenaire se rendit alors en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine et prépara le biberon du bébé qui pleurait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales avant de retourner dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit, le dos contre le mur et doucement, il prit Peter dans ses bras qu'il installa confortablement, bien que maladroitement puis il lui chuchota quelques mots dans l'idée de le calmer mais le brunet fit la sourde oreille. Il avait faim et voulait le lui faire comprendre.

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq, t'as faim, alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de boire ton bibi avant que je ne t'assomme avec un somnifère. Et, pardon ? Si ! J'aurais fait un très bon papa, alors là-fermes.

Instinctivement, Peter tendit les bras vers le biberon et lorsque la tétine atteint sa bouche, il se tut aussitôt, au plus grand bonheur de Wade qui en soupira de soulagement. Wade appuya l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur tout en surveillant que le bébé mange bien.

Une fois la totalité du liquide ingurgité, Wade déposa le biberon sur la table de nuit et prit lentement le bébé dans ses bras. Il soutint le bambin en plaçant son bras sous ses fesses tandis que l'autre s'occupait de tapoter doucement son dos. La matière douce de son pyjama était agréable sous les doigts du mercenaire qui se surpris d'être prit d'une soudaine affection pour ce dernier et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne du bébé. Peter ouvrait et fermait ses petits poings doucement, serrant le sweat-shirt de Wade entre ses doigts tout en couvrant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de l'adulte. Puis, Wade cessa de tapoter le dos du garçon lorsque ce dernier fit son rot et bien sûr, Wade ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire.

\- Bah alors, Peter ?

Lui souffla-t'il en le prenant par dessous les aisselles pour le soulever à la hauteur de son visage. Le bambin ne fit que lui sourire en retour avant de tendre ses bras vers le visage du mercenaire aux aux nombreuse cicatrices dont il palpa doucement le surface. Ses petits doigts vaguèrent doucement du front de Deadpool jusqu'à son nez dont Peter infiltra un petit doigt.

\- Non mais, ho ! On joue pas avec les crottes de nez des autres ! Se mit à rire l'autre avant de le faire redescendre. C'est l'heure de dormir, mh ? Les grands héros ont besoin de sept heures de sommeil, enfin, toi, douze, je dirais.

Deadpool s'allongea de nouveau de tout son long sur le dos avec le bébé qu'il plaça sur son ventre. Peter ne rechigna pas, au contraire, ses yeux étaient déjà fermés, complètement à l'aise dans cette position, lové sur le doux sweat-shirt du mercenaire. Wade était confortable. Alors avec un dernier baillement, il plaça une main sur le dos du bébé qu'il frotta doucement et ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Peter se réveilla trois heures plus tard.

\- Bon sang ...

[...]

Cela faisant maintenant une semaine que Wade Wilson aka Deadpool s'occupait d'un nourrisson. Pendant une semaine, tous les jours, le même rituel. A huit heures du matin, il se faisait réveiller par Peter pour le premier petit déjeuner avant qu'il ne se rendorme une heure plus tard. Wade profitait alors de ses quatre heures de tranquillité pour vaguer à diverses occupations. Midi, le bébé se réveillait à nouveau à cause de la faim mais une fois le biberon finit, il ne se rendormait pas tout de suite alors Wade en profitait un peu pour amuser cette petite canaille.

Il déposa le bout de son indexe sur le nez du bambin qui réagissait en lui adressant un sourire rose, dépourvu de dents avec ce léger plissement curieux au niveau de ses yeux lorsqu'il suivait du regard le doigt du mercenaire aller et venir comme l'aurait fait un hypnotiseur avec une pendule.

Wade sentait son cœur se ramollir. Il se sentait si faible devant Peter. _Ce bébé Peter_ qui souriait de façon épanoui tout en se fichant complètement du visage balafré de Wade.

\- Tu es la chose la plus mignonne sur terre ! Même les LoL Cats ne peuvent pas rivaliser avec cette ... Bouille d'ange. Regardes ça, gouzi-gouzi-gouuu !

Le plus âgé faisait faire de petits bonds à une peluche en forme de lapin. Il l'avait acheté spécialement pour lui dans un magasin spécialisé pour bébés. Puis quand Peter se lassa, Wade lui donna la peluche et le prit dans ses bras, le soutenant par les fesses alors qu'il frottait affectueusement son dos. Il le berçait tout en faisant le tour de la maison en attendant que Peter veuille bien s'endormir dans ses bras car, ils avaient pour coutume depuis une semaine de dormir la nuit et faire la sieste ensembles.

Peter avait beau lutter contre le sommeil, ses petits yeux se fermèrent une fois que Wade lui donna sa tétine.

Treize heures, c'était l'heure de la sieste.

Seize heures, Wade était déjà réveillé depuis une bonne heure mais il pianotait sur son mobile avec à coté de lui un petit Peter qui remuait de plus en plus. Le marmot était éveillé et à l'odeur que ce dernier dégageait, il fallait changer sa couche.

\- Je me langui que tu sois assez grand pour t'occuper de ça toi-même !

Dix-sept heures, c'était l'heure du bain. Oh, Wade avait été tenté d'en prendre un en même temps que lui mais finalement, ça s'avérait être une mauvaise idée. Alors il remplit un fond de baignoire avec de l'eau à bonne température puis fit barboter le gamin. Il l'allongea sur le dos en soutenant sa tête au niveau de sa nuque et le lava avec douceur avec un gant imbibé de gel douche. Wade lui parlait comme il parlerait avec n'importe quel être vivant sur terre et jamais Peter ne fit mine de l'interrompre, pas même une seule fois. Il se contentait de l'écouter vomir des flots et des flots d'anecdotes, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas un seul mot ...

Cette responsabilité qu'était ce bébé, Peter, était bénéfique pour la santé de Wade. Il se sentait important, indispensable. Il avait un objectif. Sincèrement, que ferait ce pauvre bébé sans lui ? Il mourrait surement de faim au bout de deux jours à peine ... Peter avait besoin de lui, tout comme il avait besoin de Peter pour le maintenir dans le droit chemin. Avoir une responsabilité qui consistait à s'occuper d'une chose aussi fragile était tout simplement ... Quel était le mot exacte ?

Wade y pensait en rinçant doucement le crâne du bébé tout en prenant soin de ne pas laisser couler de l'eau savonneuse dans ses yeux. Quel adorable petit garçon. Si Wade avait put avoir un enfant tel que lui un jour, dans une autre timeline peut-être dans laquelle il aurait eut une vie plus joyeuse, sans cancer, sans Deadpool, sans mercenaire qui ne peut mourir ? Un eternuement le sortit de sa rêverie.

\- Heeeey mon coco, l'eau refroidit, il est temps de sortir ! Faudrait pas que tu deviennes tout bleu comme l'autre Mr. Glace à l'eau de la maison des X-men !

Wade le souleva et le déposa sur une première serviette posée sur la machine à laver. Il enroula ensuite le bébé à l'intérieur et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre avant de le déposer sur le lit. Il s'occupa de lui mettre une couche propre, puis son pyjama avant de revenir dans le salon.

\- En attendant de manger ce soir, tu veux faire quoi Peter ? Jouer aux jeux ? Mh .. Trop difficile pour toi, tu sais, tes doigts touchent même pas la touche X et R1 en même temps. On peut regarder un film sinon, t'en dis quoi ? J'ai quelques trucs pour gamin genre ... Je sais pas si tu connais les Goonies ? Enfin moi je sais que ça m'a bien fait marrer à l'époque, en fait, ça me fait encore marrer malgré les années, t'sais ?

Peter n'avait aucune idée de ce dont Wade parlait mais il le regardait fixement avec sa tétine dans la bouche tout en agitant ses bras vers le mercenaire pour attirer son attention.

\- Pas les goonies alors ?

Après le souper, Wade coucha Peter avant de vaguer quelques heures sur internet. Il fit quelques achats, un coussin en forme de chats, des armes, un nouveau katana avec une lame plus longue puis il dévia sur une site érotique. Lorsqu'il eut finit sa petite affaire et que plus rien ne pouvait le sauver de son ennuie mortel et SURTOUT ayant la responsabilité d'une bombe à retardement prête à se réveiller à n'importe quelle heure, il décida enfin d'aller se coucher.

En grimpant silencieusement dans le lit, Wade se coucha doucement sur son flanc, face à Peter qui dormait paisiblement. Ce petit ange était un cadeau du ciel. Un garçon avec lequel il n'avait aucune affinité avant et pourtant ... Il avait noué un certain lien avec lui en une semaine. Il s'était attaché à Peter malgré lui. Son petit sourire, ses yeux curieux ... Il déposa sa grande main sur son petit ventre avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de fermer les yeux.

[...]

\- Wade ... ?

Le mercenaire ne répondit pas mais grogna dans son sommeil. Son corps bougea de lui-même et tourna le dos à la source du bruit.

\- Wade ?  
\- Mh ... Quoi ... ?  
\- Waaaade ... La voix était légère et maladroite. Le mercenaire se redressa d'un coup, piqué par un détail.  
\- P-Peter ?

Wade écarquilla les yeux face à l'enfant qu'il avait en face de lui. Hier soir encore il s'endormait avec un nourrisson et le matin il se réveillait aux cotés d'un gamin de quatre ans environs ? Avec ses petits yeux marrons brillants de malice, le petit Peter était assit en tailleur sur le lit de Wade et se dandinait d'une fesse sur l'autre en souriant. C'était un drôle de réveil, le plus surprenant peut-être. Wade ne s'y était pas attendu.

\- J'ai faim ... Murmura le gamin en montrant son ventre. Il s'avança ensuite vers Wade et lui tira doucement la manche de son Sweat-Shirt.  
\- Tu as faim ... ? Tu aimerais quoi ? Demanda le plus vieux avec un petit sourire, curieux de savoir si l'enfant pouvait parler convenablement, voire même faire des phrases.  
\- Des céréales ... Murmura le petit brunet comme si il chuchotait un secret.  
\- Ooooh ! Des céréales ? Alors viens, on va manger des céréales !

Le gamin se mit à rire avec enthousiasme, la promesse de manger un bol de céréale comme motivation tout en tendant les bras lorsque Wade se leva et sans hésiter, l'adulte le souleva dans ses bras. Oh bon sang, il pesait plus lourd que lorsqu'il n'était qu'un petit braillard ! Mais même avec du poids en plus, il restait un poids plume pour le mercenaire.

\- Faudra te trouver des habits, en attendant, je te prête un T-shirt. Okay ?  
\- Okay ! Répondit le plus jeune avec de vifs hochements de tête alors que Wade faisait glisser le large vêtement sur son petit corps frêle.

Peter s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée, ses petites mains autour du cou du mercenaire jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le salon. Il déposa ensuite le gamin sur une chaise, lui expliquant de ne pas bouger d'un pouce.

\- Je reviens tout de suite, d'accord ? Sois sage.

Wade disparu dans la cuisine. Le téléphone dans la main droite, un bol de céréales dans l'autre, le mercenaire déposa devant le gamin son petit-déjeuner avec une cuillère qu'il attrapa, bien qu'il l'utilise un peu maladroitement, tout son poing fermé sur le manche.

\- Heeeeey Stark, c'est Wade. J'ai du nouveau. Devines quoi ? Le gamin à grandit. Comme ça, POUFF, en une nuit. SI ! Si, je te jure. Hier soir c'était un bébé et ce matin en me réveillant, il avait prit quelques centimètres et des cheveux en plus, genre, une vrai tignasse ! Hein ? Ouais, je peux faire ça. Je le mène une fois qu'il a finit son déjeuner. Ok ? Ok. Byeeee !

Wade se tourna vers Peter qui mangeait tant bien que mal. En fait, il était plutôt propre.

[...]

\- Où-est-ce qu'on va ?  
\- Peter, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Avales.  
\- Okay ... Peter avala sa barre de céréales puis recommença. On va où ?  
\- Voir Tony Stark !

Peter fit mine de froncer les sourcils. Qui était ce ... _'Tony Stark'_ ? Mais il oublia vite ce détail lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le grande tour du milliardaire. Le brunet colla son visage contre la vitre du Taxi, écrasant son nez par la même occasion tout en tirant la manche de Wade.

\- Regardes ! Regaaardes ! On peut y aller ? Ça brille de mille feux !  
\- C'est justement ici que l'on va, Pete !  
\- C'est pas une blaaague ?  
\- Non, je suis très très trèèèès sérieux ! Croix de bois, croix de fer si je mens je vais en enfer, répondit Wade en faisant une croix sur son cœur.

Peter était excité comme une puce, il remuait dans tout les sens sous le regard vigilant de Wade. En descendant du Taxi, le mercenaire fut accueillit par le bodyguard de Tony allias Happy.

\- Tony t'attends dans son labo avec Bruce.  
\- Oki doki ! Au fait, tu es toute en beauté aujourd'hui. Y a un truc qui a changé sur toi mais je saurais pas dire quoi.  
\- Wade, du vent.  
\- Pas drôle ! T'es pas censé représenté le bonheur ? Genre :"Happy, happy, happy-hoo !"  
\- Tu as trois secondes pour monter où je te botte le train-arrière.  
\- Aaaah, tu es plus pour la porte de derrière ? Coqu-Hey mais attends, où est le gamin ?

Wade se désintéressa complètement de l'agent de sécurité pour chercher Peter qu'il avait lâché du regard l'espace de quelques secondes. Happy avait l'air concerné également puisqu'il se mit à chercher lui aussi.

\- Aaaaah tu m'as fichu une de ces frousses ! Fausse alerte. Le petit brunet s'amusait à sauter sur le carrelage, évitant soigneusement les traits noirs. Peter ! Viens !  
\- J'arriveuh !

Le petit trottina jusqu'au mercenaire et se cacha derrière ses grandes jambes lorsqu'il aperçut Happy.

\- Sois pas timide, dis bonjours, Pete. Tu sais que ce monsieur te connait ?

Le gamin ne répondit pas, il restait dans les jupons de Wade, serrant doucement le pantalon de son 'protecteur' dans ses petites mains.

\- Allons bon Happy, je dois voir Tony donc on va pas perdre plus de temps. J'espère que tu ne vas pas déprimer parce que Peter ne te reconnait pas ?  
\- FILES !

Wade fit un joli coucou à l'agent de sécurité. Oh, ce qu'il aimerait se faire cet homme. Herm. Revenons à nos moutons. Le mercenaire attrapa la main de Peter et le fit sautiller en chemin pour l'amuser jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le laboratoire de Stark. Le milliardaire était assis à son bureau, un verre de whisky à coté et Bruce de l'autre coté. Ils ne parlaient pas et avaient l'air d'attendre la venue de Peter et Wade.

\- Deadpool. Merci d'avoir emmener Peter, tu peux partir.  
\- Okay, je passe le chercher à quelle heure ?  
\- Pardon ? Non, je crois que tu as mal compris. Il reste ici avec nous. Ce n'est plus un nourrisson, Wanda peut le garder.  
\- OBJECTION ! Non ! C'est ma faute, mon Peter, je m'en occupes très bien !  
\- Peter, cette fois Tony s'adressa au garçon qui se tenait derrière le plus vieux. Tu veux rester avec Wade ?  
\- Bien sûr qu'il veut !  
\- Wade, c'est à lui que je parle.

Le mercenaire croisa les bras en boudant puis il senti une petite pression contre sa jambe. Peter hochait la tête doucement. Deadpool écarquilla les yeux, surpris, mais bien vite il afficha un air victorieux.

\- AH ! HA ! Je te l'avais dis !  
\- Oh bon sang ... Maugréa Tony qui s'accroupit au niveau de Peter. Tu veux vraiment rester avec lui ? Pourquoi ?

Le brunet regarda Tony, puis il leva les yeux vers Wade avec crainte, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation de parler.

\- Bah vas-y Pete, dis lui pourquoi, hu.

Parker hésita. A cet âge là, difficile de savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête. Wade espérait que Stark ne lui fasse pas peur. Pauvre petit.

\- Mh ... To... C'est rigolo avec Tonton Wade ... Il fait plein de choses bizarres, il joue avec moi, tout le temps !  
\- Il m'a appelé Tonton, fit remarquer Wade avec un rayonnement de fierté.  
\- Pauvre gamin, il sait pas dans quoi il s'embarque, maugréa une seconde fois le playboy avant de se redresser, époussetant son pantalon ridiculement coûteux. Bon. Wade. On va faire quelques examens au gamin. Bruce ?

Le noiraud juste derrière se leva et vint près des trois autres avant de s'agenouiller à son tour près de Peter pour le mettre en confiance.

\- Bonjour Peter, je suis Bruce Banner. On va juste s'asseoir ici, dit-il en lui présentant une petite table. Et faire un petit jeu d'accord ?  
\- Okay ... Peu confiant, Peter regarda une nouvelle fois Wade qui le poussa gentiment en l'encourageant à suivre le Docteur.  
\- Ils sont de la famille Peter, tu peux avoir confiance en eux à cent pour cent !

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que le petit garçon se détendit et suivit le plus âgé jusqu'à la table. Wade le regarda ausculter Peter puis il le laissa aux bons soins de Bruce. Quant à Tony ...

\- Donc, Deadpool.  
\- Appelles moi Wade, j'portes pas mon super beau costume.  
\- Wade. J'ai étudié l'arme que tu m'as rapporté et, la durée du processus de rajeunissement est variable, selon la personne. Bruce va faire un test, vérifier le métabolisme de Peter et voir à quelle vitesse il grandit.  
\- Variable ? Je dirais capricieuse. J'aurais pensé qu'il grandisse plus vite qu'un enfant, mais là, il a fait une poussé de croissance en une seule nuit.  
\- Je viens de te le dire, c'est variable. C'est pour ça que Peter ne restera pas avec toi. Tu vas le garder aujourd'hui, mais ce soir tu le ramènes ici.  
\- Mais tu as dit que je pouvais le garder !  
\- Peter n'est pas un chien, Wade. Et tu es loin d'être la personne la plus recommandable pour t'occuper d'un enfant.  
\- Hey, j'temmerde ! C'est qui qui a changé ses couches pendant une semaine ? Certainement pas toi !  
\- Hey Tony, j'ai finis. Je peux te parler une seconde ?  
\- J'arrive.

Tony rejoint Bruce tandis que Peter revenait en trottinant vers le mercenaire. Deadpool se baissa et récupéra rapidement le bambin dans ses bras avant de le soulever dans un seul mouvement fluide.

\- Alors, Pete, qu'est-ce que tu as fais avec Banner ?  
\- Mh ... Il a écouté mon coeur, mh ... Il a prit mon sang, aussi, regardes ! Dit-il en montrant fièrement le pansement sur le creux de son bras. J'ai pas pleuré !  
\- Ooooh ! Je suis tellement fier de toi Pete !  
\- Muhu, j'aurais le droit à une glace ?  
\- Si jeune, et tu sais déjà parler business ...  
\- J'ai été très sage, ajouta le gamin.  
\- Alors va pour une glace !  
\- Ouiii ! Bondit le bambin en ajoutant avec un grand sourire. Et après, après on ira jouer ?  
\- On ira !  
\- Alors, on jouera aux chevaliers, j'en serais un et toi, tu seras un vilain dragon tout pas beau que je dois tuer avec mon épée, d'accord ?  
\- Ça à l'air sympa ... Mais pourquoi je serais le méchant ?  
\- Mh ... Pensif, Peter se frotta doucement le menton et expliqua avec ses mots. Je veux être un héros, un grand héros ! Comme Iron-man ! Comme toi !

Marrant, Peter n'était pas encore au courant que ce très cher Anthony était justement, Iron-man. Mais il le garda pour lui. Si jamais Peter l'apprenait, il craignait que Peter l'abandonne pour un autre. Pour un grand héros plus connu que lui. Pour quelqu'un de meilleur.

\- Wade, fit Tony dans son dos. Bonne nouvelle. Peter devrait reprendre sa forme cette nuit, selon les calculs de Bruce. Alors, pour aujourd'hui, tu fais ce que tu veux avec Peter du moment que ce n'est pas dangereux et tu nous le ramène vers dix-huits heures. Compris ?  
\- Ça veut dire qu'on peut aller manger des chimichangas ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans la phrase "Tu as le champ libre, rentres à 18 heures" ?  
\- Okay, je fonce ! Il est quatorze heures. Il nous reste quatre heures pour jouer !  
\- Ouiii ! Renchérit Peter comme un bienheureux.  
\- Alors sortez d'ici, oust !

[...]

Peter avait les bras grands ouverts à la manière d'un avion. D'ailleurs, il faisait le bruit du moteur avec sa bouche. Il avait l'impression de dominer le monde du haut des épaules de Wade qui le tenait fermement par les chevilles afin qu'il ne tombe pas en arrière. Wade était un géant mais Peter n'avait pas du tout le vertige.

\- On vire de bord !

Cria le gamin en se penchant sur le coté et presque directement Wade changea de direction et entra dans le _Central Park_.

\- Pete, y a quelques perturbations dans le ciel, on va devoir accélérer !  
\- Reçu cinq sur cinq !

Le mercenaire se cramponna un peu plus aux mollets de Peter et se mit à trottiner. Sur ses épaules, le gamin riait à gorge déployée puis lorsque Wade s'arrêta, le gamin se laissa tomber en arrière. HEUREUSEMENT que Wade le tenait ! Mais Peter riait et c'était certainement la meilleur chose que Wade ait put entendre de toute sa vie (hormis la voix gémissante de son ex épouse la succube.) Dos contre dos, la tête en bas, Peter cessa de rire et Wade lui lâcha une jambe, utilisa l'autre pour le maintenir en l'air et le faire passer en avant.

\- Tu vas vomir ta glace si tu t'amuses à jouer à Batman, tu sais ?  
\- Je vois que tes troues de nez de là, Tonton, se mit à glousser le gamin avant que Wade ne le dépose avec douceur sur la pelouse. Une fois de nouveau sur pieds, Peter vint toucher brusquement Wade et parti en courant en criant. CHAT !

Oh, sacré môme, pensa le mercenaire qui lui laissa de l'avance avant de lui courir après. Bien évidemment, il le rattrapa en quelques enjambées. Ils finirent dans un air de jeux pour enfants avec balançoire, toboggans. Peter usait de sa petite taille pour se faufiler et échapper au gros chat chauve qui le poursuivait.

\- Aaaaah ! J'peux pas t'attraper là, tricheur !  
\- C'est parce que tu as de trop grosses fesses ! Le taquina Peter en bas du toboggans alors que Wade était en haut.  
\- Ah ouais ? J'espère que tes jambes sont aussi longues que les miennes !

Lui lança-t'il en sautant du haut du toboggan, prenant le gamin complètement au dépourvu qui n'eut malheureusement pas le réflexe de filer avant, se retrouvant dans les bras de Wade.

\- MEH. TRICHEUR ! Criait le gamin.

Le gosse fut soudainement jeté en l'air. Son éclat de rire revint et Wade recommença, une, deux fois, projetant le marmot au dessus de sa tête comme une simple balle.

Quelques parents tiraient leurs enfants loin de ce spectacle. Cela semblait inapproprié, imprudent voire même irresponsable mais Wade s'en souciait guère.

Peter avait une sourire large comme une banane.

\- Allé Peter, on va pas tarder à rentrer.  
\- Rentrer où ?  
\- Chez Tony.  
\- Mais ... Mais pourquoi, souffla le gamin en grattant le sol avec le bout de sa chaussure.  
\- Parce que ce soir ... Ce soir je vais sortir et je ne peux pas te garder. Mais promis, demain je passe te récupérer, d'accord ?  
\- Promis ... ? Demanda le gamin avec un gonflement de joue, peu convaincu.  
\- On va faire un truc, donnes ton petit doigt comme un petit crochet.  
\- Comme ça ?  
\- Ouais ! Maintenant, accroches le au miens. Voilà, comme ça. Tu sais pourquoi on fait ça ?  
\- Mh ... Non ... ?  
\- C'est ce qu'on fait quand on promet quelque chose de façon solennelle !  
\- Je connais pas ce mot ...  
\- Ça veut dire ... En gros ça veut dire, qu'une fois cette promesse faite, rien ne peut la briser !  
\- D'accord ! Alors, alors promis !  
\- Promis ! Confirma le mercenaire avec un grand sourire.  
\- Mais ... Mais dis Wade ...  
\- Mh ?  
\- Je peux avoir une autre glace ?

Wade soupira en secouant la tête mais ... Il ne pouvait pas dire non à ce petit minois.

[...]

\- Voilà, je te ramène le gamin.  
\- Tu as vingt minutes de retard, Wade.  
\- Ouais ! Ouais je sais, mais Peter voulait une autre glace et le trafic était pas très fluide.  
\- Enfin bref, merci d'être passé maintenant tu peux partir. Bye Wade, bye Deadpool, bon débarras.

Voyant que Wade se faisait pousser vers la sortie, Peter s'interposa et poussa Tony en arrière en agrippant son genou.

\- Il m'a pas fait mon bisou !  
\- Wade, fais lui son bisou.

Le mercenaire renifla bruyamment en se moquant du milliardaire puis il se pencha sur la hauteur de Peter. Le gamin avait une mine triste. Il n'était pas content du tout à l'idée de se retrouver avec des étrangers alors Wade le rassura en approchant ses lèvres de son oreille.

\- Tony Stark est Iron-man, chuchota-il.  
\- Menteur ...  
\- Demandes lui toi-même Pete, il a ses armures ici et tout ! Tu seras bien avec Iron-man, ici.  
\- Iron-maaan ? Wow ! Tu es es Iron-man ? Demanda le gamin en se tournant vers Tony, les yeux brillants.  
\- C'est pas un secret gamin, mais oui, je suis l'homme de fer.  
\- WOW ! Fit le gamin en sautant dans la direction de Tony. On pourra voir les armures ?  
\- Oui, oui, Happy te montrera.  
\- Cool !

Wade prit silencieusement du recul le cœur lourd. Cette petite aventure avec Peter avait été bien sympathique. Ce petit ange lui avait fait oublié sa vie merdique pendant quelques temps. Mais c'était finit. Peter ne se souviendrait certainement pas de lui. Que pouvait-il faire face à Iron-man ou tout les autres grands héros ? C'était cruel. Mais Wade ... Wade ne connaîtrait jamais le bonheur. Il était maudit.

\- Wade !

La voix de Peter le sortit de sa rêverie et il reprit du poil de la bête avec un sourire forcé. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire pour ne pas montrer que au fond, ça faisait un mal de chien, putain.

\- Tu viendras demain, promis ?

Le coeur du mercenaire fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Oh, Peter. Petite créature pure et innocente que le monde ne méritait pas.

\- Bien sûr Pete, bien sûr ...

Il enlaça Peter dans ses bras et embrassa son front. Bon sang, ce gamin.


	2. Chapter 2

Serait-il le bienvenu dans la tour ? D'habitude, Wade ne se posait pas de questions, il agissait, il s'invitait. Mais cette fois, il avait le traque. Lui, ressentir le traque ? C'était bien la première fois. Il avait promis à Peter de revenir le lendemain. Mais était-ce réellement une bonne idée ? Avait-il reprit sa forme initial ? De quoi se souviendrait-il ?

Wade avait peur.

Peur de perdre son baby-boy. Ce précieux petit bébé qui lui avait montré que la vie n'était pas aussi moche qu'elle le laissait prétendre. Non ...

Après avoir passé une nuit atroce, Wade se tenait devant la Tour Stark. Ses voix dans sa tête lui hurlaient de foutre le camp : MAUVAISE IDÉE TROU DUC. Mais Wade voulait voir ça de ses yeux.

Stark avait-il dit la vérité ?

En montant dans l'ascenseur, Wade se senti un peu nerveux et ce le fut encore plus lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Tony discutait avec Banner et quand il aperçut le mercenaire, son visage se décomposa.

Le mépris à l'état pure.

\- Ça va, c'est pas comme si j'avais tué tes parents, râla Wade qui savait que sa seule présence pouvait énerver le milliardaire.  
\- Pourquoi t'es là ?  
\- J'ai promis à Peter de venir le voir aujourd'hui.  
\- Ah ... Souffla le plus vieux un peu gêné. A ce propos ...  
\- Quoi ... ? Quoi ? Pressa le mercenaire en le rejoignant.  
\- C'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment Wade. Tu devrais t'en aller.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas qu'il me voit ? Écoutes, si il m'a oublié, tant mieux, okay ? J'serais pas triste ! J'irais voler un bébé à l'orphelinat si il le faut.  
\- Oh, là fermes abruti !  
\- Wade ... ?

Ledit Wade écarquilla brusquement yeux. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec ... Peter. Peter Parker qui avait décidément prit considérablement en taille depuis la nuit dernière. Wade resta bouche-bée, ne sachant que dire, le comble pour un mercenaire à la langue bien pendue.

\- T'es venu ! Lui dit l'adolescent en se jetant sans gêne dans ses bras. Tony ne me croyait pas, mais je savais que tu n'allais pas fuir comme un voleur.  
\- H-Heh ... Pete ... ?  
\- On se retrouve après ? Je vais me doucher puis je dois passer chez Maye et ensuite, on ira manger des chimichangas comme on en avait l'habitude quand j'étais petit, d'accord ?  
\- Heu ... Ouais ... ? Ouais ! Pas de soucies Pete ! Répondit l'autre à moitié confus.

Lorsque Peter s'en alla pour prendre sa douche, Wade se tourna vers les deux scientifiques, les questionnant du regard.

\- En fait, Peter se souvient de toi comme un membre de sa famille comme ... Comme lorsque tu t'occupais de lui quand il était enfant. Ça s'est passé hier, mais pour lui, ce sont des souvenirs lointains, expliqua Bruce. Des souvenirs d'enfance.  
\- Alors Peter ne m'a pas oublié ?  
\- Non, et il ne pourra jamais t'oublier, Wade, le rassura Bruce avec un sourire.  
\- Malheureusement pour lui, railla Tony.

Wade l'ignora. Il était tenté de le piquer avec une remarque mais il évita. A la place, il s'accrocha à l'idée que Peter restait son baby-boy.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette petite fanfic. Je voulais faire quelque chose de chou avec le nouveau Spidey et Wade. Qu'en pensez vous ? J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé ! Cela fait plus de deux semaines que je travaille dessus, ah, ah ... Hésitez pas à me le dire !**

 **En attendant, merci pour vos FAV et commentaires sur mes autres fanfics. Vous me remplissez de joie, putain ...**

 **La bise mes chers ! ~**


End file.
